In My Eyes There Is Only You
by Padfut's-Moon
Summary: What if DMS married Yesha? And what if SC never gave up on him? . . . How? . . . When? . . Where? . . . will DMS remember his love?
1. The Way You Look At Me DMS' POV

DISCLAIMER: The cast of Meteor Garden are not mine. Their children, yes, they are mine. Um... just so you know, their names are not Taiwanese, instead, it's Korean. Hehehe... Anyway, the song "THE WAY YOU LOOK AT ME," was sung by Christian Bautista, and therefore is not mine, either.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I gave her my soul...  
  
I gave her my faith...  
  
I gave her my trust...  
  
I gave her my happiness...  
  
But most of all, I gave her my love...  
  
She gave me her everything...  
  
*~*~*~  
  
DMS' POV  
  
I still remember the way she looked at me that night forty-five years ago...  
  
Yesha had invited F3, Shancai and Xiao Qiao for dinner. That was the night we announced our engagement to our friends. It was also the night when we figured we wanted Shancai's blessings. Until today, I haven't figured out why I wanted to gain her blessing. It wasn't like she was my mother or Yesha's parents. All I knew about her was what my friends told me about her... that she was the love of my life... of course, I didn't believe them, but for the sake of F3, I wanted to respect her.  
  
I would like to say that I was afraid she would cause a fuss when Yesha finally asked her, but, thankfully, she didn't. She was only silent for a minute before she smiled at me with tears in her eyes. Yes, I did say she smiled at ME. I was surprised, honestly, because she wasn't looking at me with anger, jealousy, hurt, or any other negative emotion. Instead, her eyes glowed with compassion, joy, and dare I say it... love.  
  
It irritated me to no end that night and a few more nights after that. All I thought about was how she looked at me. I shouted at her in my mind a thousand times saying, "Why aren't you angry?! Why? I hurt you didn't I? I betrayed your love! I'm marrying another woman, not you!!!" Over and over, I screamed in my head hoping that she'll answer with malice and hate. Now that I think about it, I think I wanted her to hate me because I knew, even then, that I was betraying my heart.  
  
---  
  
No one ever saw me like you do  
  
All the things that I could add up to  
  
I never knew just what a smile was worth  
  
But your eyes say everything without a single word  
  
---  
  
It was three and a half years after our wedding when Yesha and I had our first born son. His name is Ji Hwan, after his great grandmother on Yesha's side.  
  
Six months after Ji's birth, we decided to have a family vacation with the rest of F4 and their families/loved ones. By this time, MeiZhou had married Xiao Qiao and both are proud parents of one year old Sung. Ximen had just been engaged to Xiao You, and Lei has finally realized just how cute Ah Mei was. We, of course, could not forget Shancai, who had just arrived from a one-year travel tour in Europe.  
  
Anyway, we went to Hawaii, where the beach is plainly a sight to see. Ji was crying and his uncles were trying to calm him down, but to no avail. Even Xiao You, Xiao Qiao, and Ah Mei didn't know what do.  
  
But when Shancai got hold of him, he instantly stopped crying, even though it was his first time to be with Shancai. Normally, a baby doesn't want to be in the company of strangers, but Ji just made himself comfortable in her arms.  
  
"Now, now," I remember Shancai saying as she gently stroked the back of my baby, "No worries, all right, Ji Hwan? Auntie Shancai is here. No one will harm you..."  
  
Then she looked at me.  
  
With those same eyes again.  
  
For a minute I thought I was in an alternate world where Shancai was the mother of Ji Hwan. She looked so proud, holding him in a motherly way. Her eyes told me that she will take care of Ji, it told me that she would have lots of adventures with him, and that she would always be there for him like she was there, still waiting, for me.  
  
I had no idea how I could have read that message from her eyes, but I know that I was right. Years later, as each day passed, she became a second mother to Ji.  
  
---  
  
Coz there's something in the way you look at me  
  
It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece  
  
You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be  
  
I'd never know what you see  
  
But there's something in the way you look at me  
  
---  
  
When Ji Hwan was six, Shancai and I accompanied him and Sung to the park. Yesha had to go to Budan that week and MeiZhou and Xiao Qiao were going to have their second honeymoon. While we were on the way there, Ji and Sung decided that it was a nice time to play tag.  
  
"Tag, you're it!" Sung said before she started running forward, making faces at Ji, daring him to catch her.  
  
"TAG!!!"  
  
"YOU'RE IT!!!"  
  
"TAG!!!"  
  
It went like that for a little while, so Shancai and I paid little mind. We just sat in one of the benches contented with talking and laughing, and watching over the kids once in a while. We were in the middle of our own little game, Rock-Paper-Scissors, when we suddenly heard Ji cry.  
  
He had tripped on his own foot and scraped his knee.  
  
Shancai immediately went to pick him up in his arms.  
  
"Oh, Ji Hwan, what is it?" She cooed, "Does it hurt?"  
  
"It hurts, Mommy Cai!" Ji cried. Ever since he knew how to pronounce 'mommy,' properly, he's been calling Shancai 'Mommy Cai." It never bothered us, we (Yesha and I) were Mama and Papa. And honestly, that's what the rest of F4's kids call her now.  
  
"Don't worry, Ji," Shancai gently soothed, wiping the blood off his knee with a tissue damped with her saliva. "Mommy Cai and Papa is here, alright? It will be all right soon, okay?"  
  
"Yes, Mommy."  
  
I took Ji from Shancai, then froze. As that ten-second span of time passed, I felt that alternate feeling again where I thought of Shancai as Ji's mother. I swear it was in that stare of hers. She was silently saying, "I'm happy. And I still love you."  
  
Then, it happened. I unconsciously put an arm around Shancai and kissed her hair, silently promising to myself that I had to protect my family.  
  
Fa...Family?! What am I thinking?!  
  
SNAP  
  
"Uncle!" Sung said, as she waited for her picture to come out of her Polaroid camera, "You, Ji, and Mommy Cai, looked so perfect together. I just had to take a picture!"  
  
---  
  
If I could freeze the moment in my mind  
  
Be the second that you touch your lips to mine  
  
I'd like to stop the clock make time stand still  
  
Coz baby this is just the way I always wanna feel  
  
---  
  
Once, when Yesha and I had a fight, I drove all night, just wanting to calm my nerves. When morning came, and I still didn't want to go home, I decided to go to an old hangout, Ying De. There were already students rushing off to get to their classes, but I just ignored them and went straight ahead to the rooftop. Usually, Lei was the one who hanged here, but what nobody knows is that I actually showed this place to Lei when were only eleven.  
  
At the rooftop, I cried.  
  
Yes, the great DaoMingSi cried.  
  
'Stupid!' I thought, 'I should be angry, right now!' But all I felt doing was to cry. I remember the way Yesha looked at me when I left the house the night before.  
  
Her eyes showed fear.  
  
It showed hate and jealousy.  
  
And most of all, it showed mistrust.  
  
Why?  
  
Didn't she trust me? After almost a decade of being married?  
  
WHY!?!  
  
"Don't fret, Ah Si," a female voice interrupted my silent moping. I looked up to see Shancai, "Go home, Yesha's worried about you."  
  
"WORRIED?!" I asked, "SHE DOESN'T TRUST ME! AND NOW SHE'S WORRIED?!"  
  
"Of course she trusts you!" Shancai said, "Don't you think she's just jealous?"  
  
"OF WHAT?!" I asked, not for the first time. "WHAT RIGHT DOES SHE HAVE TO GET JEALOUS ALL OF A SUDDEN?!"  
  
SLAP!!!  
  
"Ouch! What did you do that for?"  
  
"Get some sense into that head of yours, DMS!!!" Shancai reasoned, "You've been spending too much time in work and never have time for your family!!!! Your wife and your children want to spend time with you, too!!!"  
  
"But I'm doing this for them!" I shouted, defending myself. She was about to punch me, but I caught her fist. Big mistake. It caused me to look in her eyes again. This time, her stare didn't convey the usual kindness and understanding, instead, it said, "I'm irritated with you right now."  
  
"Why so irritated?!" I asked.  
  
I think she was surprised that I knew she was irritated with me. But then, she also caught me off guard because suddenly...  
  
PUNCH!!!  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Because I was thinking," She answered, "If I am your wife right now and we have children, would you spend so little time with us and more time in your work?! How many times do I have to tell you, pighead, MONEY ISN'T EVERYTHING!!! ...I'd have kicked you in your groin long time ago... Be lucky I'm not Yesha."  
  
---  
  
Coz there's something in the way you look at me  
  
It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece  
  
You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be  
  
I'd never know what you see  
  
But there's something in the way you look at me  
  
---  
  
Twenty something years later, my first daughter, Jin-Sil, decided to get married. A week before her wedding, I overheard her and Shancai talking.  
  
"Are you sure that Tae is the one for you?" Shancai asked.  
  
"Of course!" JinSil answered with a dreamy look. "I love him, Mommy Cai!"  
  
Shancai smiled and told JinSil to sit down on the grass with her. JinSil, of course, did as was told. She even rested her head on Shancai's shoulder.  
  
"What is love?" Shancai asked, surprising JinSil, "What is love for you?"  
  
JinSil looked up at Shancai and answered, "I don't know."  
  
At this point, I got worried. JinSil is marrying someone she thinks she loves! Yet she doesn't even know what love is. But Shancai had a different opinion.  
  
"Good answer," She said, again surprising JinSil.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's actually the best answer you could say." Shancai explained, "You see, love is unexplainable. You love a person... just because. You feel like you can do everything for the sake of the person/people you love. You don't care if he acts rough or polite, if he is dumb or smart.... You just love him... for reasons unknown."  
  
Once again, JinSil looked at Shancai. It was her turn to ask, and I admit, I was surprised, too, when she asked, "Is that how you feel for my dad?"  
  
She looked away from JinSil and turned to the direction where I was hiding. I had this inkling that she knew where I was and was looking at me. For a few seconds, her face was unreadable, but then, she smiled and mouthed something that I'm afraid is "I love you."  
  
"Yes," She answered, "That's how I feel about your dad."  
  
"You're very stubborn," JinSil said, "I don't think I'll last two years seeing Tae with another woman."  
  
"Yes, well, that's what you're dad loved about me in the first place. My stubbornness. That's why I won't and will never let go."  
  
"But Papa's stubborn, too. He'll never remember you!" JinSil said, "What I mean is that... what? It's been over twenty? Thirty years?"  
  
"Yeah," Shancai sighed, "But that's also why I love him."  
  
---  
  
I don't know how or why  
  
I feel different in your eyes  
  
All I know is that it happens every time  
  
---  
  
A few days ago, someone had kidnapped my grandson, HoJun, asking for ten million dollars. Of course, we could have just given the money and be done with it, but F4 will always be F4. We'd rather fight. And I'm afraid that this attitude of ours had been passed on to our sons and daughters.  
  
Just as JinSil gave the news of HoJun's disappearance, Ji and the other boys rushed to the place where HoJun was being kept, ready to fight.  
  
And of course, F4 will always be F4. We just had to join in the fun and go rescue our sons, and my grandson. Stupid F4. And I'm the leader!!!  
  
Anyway, F4's never complete without their partners in crime, their wives. Stubborn F4 equals stubborn wives. So, here we are. In an old factory near AhMei's hometown. We saw our sons putting up a good fight, they were winning 3:1, but their enemies are just too plenty. They would lose after some time. So we decided to butt in.  
  
"Stop this!" I ordered as Lei, MeiZhou, and Ximen got hold of the stupid children.  
  
There were choruses of "Dad!" or "Pops!" I knew they were frustrated, but not as frustrated as us. Didn't they think that we would worry? HoJun is enough problem and they had to be stupid? They were twenty-plus, for pete's sake, not anymore teenagers!  
  
"Mr. DaoMingSi," the leader of the group, whom I will call Snorty for now because of his big nose, said, "How nice of you to join us. Got the money?"  
  
I shook my head, "Sorry. These stupid children rushed off immediately that we didn't have time to get the money."  
  
"Well, that's too bad, ain't it?" Snorty said, smirking. "We'll just have to kill each and every one of you."  
  
I didn't think he was serious. Or at least, I thought he'll give us a chance to say anything first, but no. So it was so sudden when I heard a shout.  
  
"PIGHEAD! WATCH OUT!"  
  
BANG!  
  
"SHANCAI!"  
  
BANG!  
  
"AH SI!"  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Okay, I guess you're now wondering what the @!*&%^ happened, right? Well, When I heard Shancai shout (I don't even know how she got here), I turned around to see her running at a fast pace. She only stopped when she was already in front of me.  
  
The first gunshot was heard.  
  
I looked up to see a bullet coming towards me.  
  
"SHANCAI!" I shouted, trying to push her away, but it was too late. The bullet had already hit her in the abdomen and a second  
  
"Bang!" was heard. This time, it hit me.  
  
I heard the family shouting our name, trying to get near us if not for the other people pointing guns at their heads, too. But I wasn't really concentrating on them.  
  
I wasn't even aware that I was about to die. I only knew that I was bleeding... and that the love of my life is, too.  
  
Yes, I finally remembered.  
  
At that moment, all I could see was Shancai. She was lying underneath me, gasping for breath, hissing in pain, and still... looking at me with love.  
  
*FLASHBACK* "Mrs. Shancai!" I said, handing her a balloon, "I give you my happiness!"  
  
FLASH  
  
"Trust me, Shancai," I promised, locking the meteor necklace around her neck, "If you're love is not enough, then I'll double mine."  
  
FLASH  
  
"I don't know why I love you," I said, "...I'll follow you everywhere. Even in hell, expect to see me."  
  
FLASH  
  
"In my eyes, there is only you."  
  
FLASH  
  
"In my eyes, there is only you."  
  
FLASH  
  
"In my eyes, there is only you."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"Stupid woman," I said, "Why did you do that?!"  
  
Shancai opened her eyes and stared into my eyes. I guess she figured that I've remembered because she cupped my head in her hands and reached up to give me a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Pighead!" She said with a slight laugh, "Because I love you."  
  
Tears suddenly came pouring out of my eyes. I tried to wipe it away, but it poured away non-stop and wiping it out was just not practical anymore. Besides, my stomach hurt whenever I move my arm.  
  
I looked at her and stared at her beautiful brown eyes. "I'm really stupid, huh?" I asked. But in my mind, I already had an answer, "YES!!! You are so stupid! These past decades, you've seen it in her eyes. Her love. Dammit, DaoMingSi!!! You even saw yourself in there. You knew you loved her... but you denied it. You denied it because you were afraid... COWARD!!!"  
  
I mentally screamed at myself, but, alas, Shancai knew me so well. She shook her head and said, "I love you, DaoMingSi. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"But I was a coward, Shancai," I whispered.  
  
"Shhh..." She said,putting a finger on my lips to silence me.  
  
"That's not important anymore."  
  
"I love you," I cried, laying my head on her chest to listen at her heart.  
  
"I know," She said, putting an arm around me. "I love you, too."  
  
The last thing we heard as we closed our eyes one final time was the sound of police cars coming in. Our family is safe, we can go now...  
  
And that's all there is, there isn't anymore.  
  
---  
  
Coz there's something in the way you look at me  
  
It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece  
  
You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be  
  
I'd never know what you see  
  
But there's something in the way you look at me  
  
---  
  
I woke up and everything was dark. But after a few seconds, it was like the room was surrounded by golden light.  
  
"AhSi!"  
  
I turned around and saw my Shancai smiling down at me, offering her hand to help me up. I looked at her abdomen, but there was no more wound. I looked at my own wound, but it wasn't there.  
  
I took her hand and stood up.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
I looked down at her, she looked up at me. She smiled and stared at my eyes.  
  
"We're home, AhSi." She said, "Welcome home."  
  
Then I saw a golden gate appear before my very eyes. It was then, I knew where we were.  
  
Shancai tiptoed and gave me a peck on my cheeks before she said, "Shall we?"  
  
I gave her my arm and she took it.  
  
We walked forward and smiled.  
  
Shancai loves me.  
  
I love her.  
  
And we'll be together.  
  
For eternity.  
  
---  
  
The way you look at me  
  
--- 


	2. Forever's Not Enough Shancai's POV

------  
  
If I would have to live my life again  
  
I'd stay in love with you the way I've been  
  
Your love is something no one ever can replace  
  
I can't imagine life with someone else  
  
I promise, I will share my life with you  
  
Forever may not be enough it's true  
  
My heart is filled with so much love I feel for you  
  
No words can say how much I love you so  
  
------  
  
What is love? Do you know?  
  
I don't.  
  
All I know is that I love him. Him. DaoMingSi, my very own pighead.  
  
I loathed DaoMingSi when I first met him. He was so arrogant, so rash, so prideful, so stupid, .... But he was also sweet.  
  
I wasn't prepared for his advances, then. I thought he did it as a joke. I mean, come on! He just posted in the bulletin board that I was his girlfriend! Should I have been honored? He didn't even ask me!  
  
With everything he did to impress me, I got more irritated with him and fell in love with his best friend, Lei. It was only when we actually got together that I realized that Lei and I could never be. Know why? Because my heart already belonged to him.  
  
I didn't know that, though. All I knew is that being together with Lei hurt him, and somehow, that hurt me, too.  
  
So time passed, and he still insisted on being my boyfriend. And still, I insisted that I didn't want to be his girlfriend. Why would I want to be? All he ever does is order me about and fight with his friends when he's angry. And what's with his frowns? Doesn't he know how to smile?  
  
Nope.  
  
He'd have to change first before I'd even think of being his girlfriend.  
  
Hmp. I thought that was impossible.  
  
But, oh... I couldn't have been more wrong. Because guess what? He did change.  
  
He learned to smile, and even laugh. He still ordered me about when he wanted to go on dates, but it got a little better through time. And he learned how to control his anger. Well, maybe just a little bit. But that's okay. At least he's learning, right?  
  
Right.  
  
Okay... So, problem no.1 was solved. Here comes no. 2. DaoMingSi's mother doesn't really like me. Yeah right, the understatement of the century! Her name is Feng, DaoMingFeng, and she loathes me just because I'm poor.  
  
What's with rich people hating poor people anyway? Urgh!  
  
Just when I actually considered being DaoMingSi's girlfriend, she comes in and ruins my life. First, she bribes me with ten million dollars. When that didn't work, she used Qing He's company and Xiao You's father's job against me. When that still didn't work, she just settled on locking DaoMingSi on his room till he dies.  
  
Now tell me? Is she really the mother of DaoMingSi? Cause I'm guessing...not.  
  
Anyway, another thing about DaoMingSi is that he's stubborn. So, he plays with his mother and fights for our right to be with each other. He never gave up. That's so sweet, don't you think? He purposely even didn't eat just so his mom will find pity on him and me. Awww...  
  
But that didn't work.  
  
I had to stand all night on rain just to get his mom to leave.  
  
So why do I love DaoMingSi again?  
  
I honestly don't know.  
  
------  
  
And if forever's not enough for me to love you  
  
I'd spend another lifetime baby,  
  
If you ask me to  
  
There's nothing I won't do  
  
Forever's not enough to love you so  
  
------  
  
When we were finally together, I thought nothing can come between us anymore. We were actually living like a normal couple for once. We talked... fine, call it bickering... walked hand in hand with each other, went on dates, and there were also the stolen kisses once in a while.  
  
I was happy.  
  
And I know he was, too.  
  
But our happiness was short lived because of one stupid vacation. We, DaoMingSi and I, went on a vacation in Barcelona. We went sight seeing together, enjoying our moments with each other. And it just came as a sudden blow to my heart, when one day, I just didn't see him anymore.  
  
I looked for him everywhere. F3 even helped, and Jing, too.  
  
But to no avail.  
  
So I went home, back to Taiwan, and tried to move on.  
  
I went back to school and to work, with F3 being my cheering squad. If not for them, I honestly don't know how I'd be today.  
  
I made a new friend, Yesha, and the next thing I knew, she was the Budan princess and the woman engaged to my DaoMingSi, a man who was so stupid to crash into another car and get his mind wrecked up.  
  
What could I do?  
  
Cry.  
  
And hope it was all a nightmare.  
  
But with my luck?  
  
It wasn't a nightmare.  
  
What's even worse is that they asked for my blessing before they got married.  
  
Big slap on the face, that was.  
  
But, of course, I did give them my blessing.  
  
Even though I wanted DaoMingSi for myself, I still loved him.  
  
And I wanted him to be happy.  
  
... ... ...  
  
I didn't let him go, though, if that's what you're thinking. I just let him marry the woman he loved at the moment. I knew that somewhere in the future, he'll remember me, too, and then... that's when we'll be together for all eternity.  
  
And wait, I did.  
  
For a few decades...  
  
------  
  
They say tomorrow seems so far away,  
  
And now we see that everything can change  
  
My love for you gets stronger as tomorrow comes  
  
I know this love will stand  
  
In the test of time  
  
------  
  
DaoMingSi and Yesha married on December 23, 2005. Then, they lived happily ever after. How I wish I could have been Yesha.  
  
They had three kids. JiHwan and JinSil and JenLyn. These three children are very close to my heart, more so than the children of Lei, Ximen, and MeiZhou. Don't get me wrong, I love their kids, they're cute, but JiHwan, JinSil and JenLyn are a part of DaoMingSi.  
  
You're probably thinking that I'm weird or that I'm obsessed with DaoMingSi, but believe me I'm not. I just can't let go all the memories of pain and suffering that DaoMingSi and I had to go through together to be together... just for all of it to be thrown away in a snap.  
  
Look at it this way. My relationship with him went from fighting, to beating, to having no place to stay, to being kidnapped, to being utterly miserable... a slight happy interval... and then back to being utterly miserable.  
  
Let's look at Yesha's experience. DaoMingSi crashes into her, makes new memories, gets married and have children. Like I said, I wish I could have been Yesha.  
  
Hmmm....  
  
Oh yeah....  
  
That and the fact that I believe I have DaoMingSi's everything. I have his soul, symbolized by the meteor necklace, I have his happiness, symbolized by the balloons, but most of all... I have his love. That one doesn't need to be symbolized. I can see it in his eyes.  
  
Yes, he looks at Yesha with much love. I know that. And I'm jealous of it, but when he looks at me, I know I don't have to be because he's there. And that's all that matters.  
  
------  
  
And if forever's not enough for me to love you  
  
I'd spend another lifetime baby,  
  
If you ask me to  
  
There's nothing I won't do  
  
Forever's not enough to love you so  
  
------  
  
Once, DaoMingSi told me that if my love wasn't' enough, he'd double mine. This is what I'm telling him when he regains his memories: Your love wasn't enough so I tripled mine.  
  
Hehehe...  
  
Sweet?  
  
I just wish I could live to see that day come because right now, my life is about to be cut off.  
  
'Stupid Pighead,' I thought, 'Why couldn't he just let the police handle JoHun's case. I mean if they rushed off to every kidnapping sight, what's the use of police?'  
  
He just had to butt in and act tough.  
  
But a stupid pighead will always be a stupid pighead. The kidnapper already said he'd kill him and he didn't even try to evade a shot! Well, he didn't until I ran to cover him and get hit in the process. He tried evading a second time, but it didn't work. He got hit, too.  
  
'PIGHEAD!' I screamed in my mind. 'I saved you for nothing. You're dying, too.'  
  
That's when I saw it.  
  
I saw his eyes.  
  
His sparkling dark brown eyes stared at me and for a moment I couldn't move because right in front of me was my Pighead. No more was the arrogant AhSi, or the workaholic DaoMingSi, and most of all, no more AhXing. What was left was the stubborn boy who gave me his love when we were only teenagers.  
  
His eyes held many things, including our memories together, regret, confusion, and love. Love.  
  
Love.  
  
And this love was finally directed at me.  
  
"Stupid woman," He said, "Why did you do that?!"  
  
I just smiled and cupped his head in my hands before reaching up to give him a much-awaited kiss on the lips. Well, at least it's my much-awaited kiss. And let me tell you, it was sweet.  
  
"Pighead!" I said with a slight laugh, "Because I love you."  
  
I saw tears pouring out of his eyes and I wanted so much to wipe it away, but I couldn't because my stomach hurts whenever I move.  
  
"I'm really stupid, huh?" He asked, and I knew what the regret in his eyes I saw was for. He thought that our love was short-lived, but I knew better. Our love was eternal. Four/Five decades of wait proved that.  
  
"I love you, DaoMingSi. It wasn't your fault." I said.  
  
"But I was a coward, Shancai," He whispered softly to my ear.  
  
"Shhh..." I said,putting a finger on his lips to silence him, "That's not important anymore."  
  
"I love you," He cried, laying my head on my chest. It hurt my wound, but I didn't say anything. I'm happy as long as I'm in his arms.  
  
"I know," I said, putting an arm around him. "I love you, too."  
  
And that was it. Our life had ended, then.  
  
But I'm pretty sure our love remained and never died out.  
  
------  
  
For you, there's nothing I can't do  
  
And never will I ever go  
  
Forever's not enough to love you so  
  
But if forever is one day  
  
I promise you I'll stay to show you  
  
That my love for you will never end...  
  
------  
  
15 years later...  
  
"Why that stupid woman!" JoHun growled at his friends, "Who does she think she is?! She's ugly..."  
  
"Hohoho..." an old voice was heard from behind him.  
  
Surprised, JoHun stood up and bowed before his grand-uncle.  
  
"Uncle Lei!" JoHun greeted, "You surprised me."  
  
"Hey Lei!" Two other voices laughed from behind Lei, "Haven't you outgrown that habit of surprising everyone? You better not do that to us, now, we'll die because of you!"  
  
"Grandpa!" Nari shouted, "Don't joke about things like that!"  
  
"Okay! Okay!" Ximen laughed, "I was just kidding. Geez!"  
  
"Now," MeiZhou teased, "What's this about a girl, JoHun?"  
  
"It's a girl from school, Grandpa," HyunSeon said, "...she punched JoHun right in front of everyone in class and he's pissed about it."  
  
Simultaneously, the three old men looked at each other and laughed.  
  
The teens were confused, but decided that they were just being old. So Nari continued HyunSeon's story.  
  
"The girl is new at the school. She came from PS101, you know, one of those public schools?" Nari explained, "Her name is MuYu Eun-mi...."  
  
Realizing the name of the girl as Shancai's great niece, F3 once again howled. Of course, this time, JoHun was irritated.  
  
"What are you laughing at?!" He shouted, "It's not funny! That stupid woman called me and my friends 'pighead!" Such a stupid woman if you ask me! ..."  
  
"Yare, yare!" MeiZhou said to F2, "Stop laughing now. Let JoHun be. We need to go anyway."  
  
Ximen looked at the time and said, "Oh yeah. Come on, Lei!"  
  
The three exited the room, but just before they closed the room, Lei turned back to JoHun and said, "Oh and JoHun?"  
  
"Yes Uncle?" JoHun asked.  
  
"Congratulations!!!"  
  
JoHun, Nari, and HyunSeon only blinked. Huh?  
  
"Eun-mi is your girlfriend, right?" Ximen asked.  
  
And the three left laughing, happy for AhSi's grandson and Shancai's grand- niece.  
  
------  
  
And if forever's not enough for me to love you  
  
I'd spend another lifetime baby,  
  
If you ask me to  
  
There's nothing I won't do  
  
Forever's not enough to love you so  
  
------ 


End file.
